Il y a 500 ans
by Galexiel
Summary: Il y a 500 ans, dans le royaume des cieux, étaient Hakkai alias Tenpoo le maréchal et Gojyio alias Kenren le général. Les deux amis se rebellent face à Ritoten et cela les rapproche. Reviews please.


**Il y a 500 ans**

Nous sommes il y a 500 ans, dans le domaine des dieux.

Dans le present, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gogyo sont les reincarnations de Konzen, Son goku, Tenpo et Kenren.

Kenren avait ete enfermé et sauvagement battu par Ritoten, le père de Nataku, car il avait voulut lui epargner un combat à celui-ci , sans l'avis du père.

Maintenanat Kenren est de retour et se fait soigner par Goku:

- Aie ! Sale singe! Tu me fais mal! Fais plus doucement!

- Ne l'ecoutez pas, Goku, continuez et serez, fit Tenpo. Goku tout content, serra advantage.

- He! Tenpo! Tu m'en veux ou quoi!? grimaca Kenren.

- Mais non. Je vous admire car vous continuez à sourire betement alors que vous etes en morceaux.

- Bah! J'ai l'habitude! Eh!? Ou vas-tu?demanda-t-il en voyant le marechal se lever.

- J'arrive et surtout ne bougez pas!

- Eh! Comment je fais si je veux pisser!?

- Si vous attrapez une cystite, je vous examinerai…souria-t-il.

- Ca t'arrangerais bien! Hein?fit Kenren avec un petit air malicieux, Tenpo reprima un sourire

et il partit.

Pendant ce temps, le general ordonna à Goku de le suivre.

Tenpo arriva dans le bureau de Ritoten, celui-ci se leva en souriant:

- Que voulez-vous , cher marechal?

- Que vous rendiez au general Kenren son grade.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Car vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui! C'est moi qui m'occupe lui !

Un silence suivit, l'homme s'approcha de Tenpo et lui saisit le menton:

- Tu as une belle gueule…je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi aucune fille ne trainait avec

toi. La réponse est simple.

Il l'embrassa brusquement. Tenpo tressaillit.

- Tu aimes les hommes. Le marechal serra les poings. Et si tu es si attaché à ce general

Kenren, c'est parce que c'est ton amant.

Cette fois, Tenpo n'y tint plus, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Ritoten tomba de tout son long.

Des gardes s'emparèrent de lui et le père ne Nataku le frappa au visage.

Heureusement, Goku arriva, à la grande surprise de Tenpo, et les ecrasa.

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Kenren m'a demandé de te surveiller.

Tenpo esquissa un sourire tendre et ils rentrèrent le retrouver.

Goku annonça qu'il allait retrouver Konzen.

Restèrent donc le marechal et le general:

- Pas de cystite?plaisanta Tenpo en le detachant.

- Desole pour toi, mec!souria Kenren.

Tenpo alla s'allonger sur le divan pensif.

"Si tu es si attaché à ce general Kenren, c'est parce que c'est ton amant."

- Mon amant? Si seulement c'etait vrai!soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il ferma les yeux , mais les rouvrit immediatement sentant une main effleurer ses cheveux.

Kenren était assis à coté de lui.

- Que faites-vous?demanda-t-il.

- Ne peux-tu donc pas me tutoyer? Ca fait tellement vieux!soupira-t-il.

- Que fais-tu mec? Kenren approuva.

- Je me disais juste que t'etais un beau gosse, le marechal rougit:

- Merci, toi non plus, tu n'es pas mal du tout, fit-il trouble, détournant les yeux pour ne pas se

trahir. Kenren regarda le plafond avec les mains dans la nuque:

- Tu sais, je crois que je suis amoureux, déclara-t-il serieusement.

Tenpo eut un pincement au coeur.

- De qui?

Silence.

- D'une personne fort mysterieuse, elle ne parle pas souvent, mais c'est quelqu'un

d'intelligent et de gentil, elle a des yeux verts emeraudes magnifiques!

Dès que je la regarde , je me noie dans ses yeux…

" Mon dieu, pensa Tenpo, on dirait la fille ideale et parfaite"

- Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout si c'est reciproque, et surtout

comment lui annoncer?!

- Comment fais-tu d'habitude?

- D'habitude, je ne tombe pas amoureux. Je veux toujours etre auprès de cette personne, je

veux…vivre avec elle!

" Comme cette personne a de la chance!"pensa le marechal.

- Ne reflechis pas alors. Laisse parler ton coeur, ton attitude ne pourra etre que bonne.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sur. Si c'était moi, fit-il douleureusement, je comprendrais.

Un silence suivit.

- Tenpoo? Ferme les yeux.

Tenpoo ne vit pas la raison de ce geste, mais il obeit. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres chaudes l'embrasser. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut hebete, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Kenren lui declara:

- C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Le cerveau si intelligent de Tenpoo était en bouillie, tout ce qu'il fit, c'est l'embrasser à nouveau et dire de tout son coeur: " Je t'aime depuis si longtemps!" Kenren, heureux, lui prit le visage et regarda ses yeux: " Comme ils sont beaux."

Tenpoo sourit , emu. Kenren l''allongea sous lui et lui retira sa blouse blanche, Tenpoo fut pris de panique mais Kenren le rassuré en l'embrassant: " Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance."

Ils se deshabillèrent lentement et se couvrirent mutuellement de baisers brulants et passionnes.

Ils firent tendrement l'amour, epuisés, ils s'allongèrent, Kenren regarda Tenpoo franchement:

- Je t'aime marechal Tenpoo. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant et lui répondit:

- Je t'aime encore plus, general Kenren.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent l'ame tranquille.


End file.
